


Indigo Tears

by TheWritingStar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After reveal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Romance, Sad, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: The rain fell hard on the city of Pairs. The sidewalks darkened as the sky cried over it, washing away all the pain of yesterday or letting the tears of heart broken girl camouflage with the drops.





	Indigo Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Indigo sky just after dawn and Raindrops on eyelashes.

The rain fell hard on the city of Pairs. The sidewalks darkened as the sky cried over it, washing away all the pain of yesterday or letting the tears of heart broken girl camouflage with the drops.

She knew she should be sitting inside, warm and toasty in her bed while her parents were in a neighboring city on a job for a big wedding. Yet she sat on her balcony, sitting under the awning just enough so the water wouldn’t dampen her clothes. Her mind screamed at her, telling her to get inside before she caught a cold, but her skin grew used to cold, silencing her inner thoughts. Like an act of self punishment. 

The only warmth was the cup of green tea resting between her palms, the steam airing her face as the sniffles came out in intervals. Her eyes pleaded to the sky, the sun barely peeking out from the indigo sky, dawn was about to greet her, but she didn’t notice. The dark clouds covered the sky as the rain grew with strength.

“Marinette” The kwamii pleaded from the open door. “Please come in, you’ll get sick.” A hum was the response Tikki was given, her heart bled for the holder, knowing that time would heal her wounded heart and she needed to accept her feat on her own.

Minutes passed and the tea turned cold and left a dissatisfied taste on her tongue. Her tears had seized and the puddle below was mixed with her own sorrow.

“M’Lady?” The familiar voice broke her out of her daze and she looked up, meeting with the green opals that were Chat’s eyes. He noticed the stain of red on her face, the rain triggering a cough from her and he came closer, his leather suit soaking up the leftover drops from the sky’s shower. “What are you doing out here?” He knew the answer, of course he did. The limp in his right leg didn’t go unnoticed by her, like a turtle, she retreated.

Her eyes fell back to the tea, it seemed fuller than before, her tears had returned and begun to fill it. “Forgive me please.” Her voice was just above a whisper, the wind around them was louder and his heart ached at her tone.

“M’Lady-” But she cut him off. Her hands shook and the tea splashed over the rim. Her body trembled from the nightmare that had played over and over for the past days.

“I couldn’t help you. I-I tried my best Chat, you have to believe me…but you got hurt..because of me.” Her voice wasn’t to be trusted, it began to crumble with each passing word. “I haven’t been able to sleep..my fault…my fault.”

“Marinette.” His tone was firm and he sat himself in front of her. Her eyes refused to meet his as he took the cup out of her hands and placed his in her palms. Gently he tilted her chin up, the blue sapphires he loved held so much pain and were corrupted by tears. He rested his forehead against her, and he could see the raindrops dancing on her eyelashes.

“It wasn’t your fault. I won’t forgive you for something you didn’t do. Sure my leg took a hit, but if you didn’t get there when you did, it would have been much worse. Come on, the sky has seen you cry for too long.” He kissed her forehead and pick her up, holding her shivering body close as he went inside.

She was silent as she got into bed after changing from her slightly damp clothes. He had made her new tea and Tikki brought some medicine for her cough.

He de-transformed as he sat on her bed, running his finger through her dark hair, telling her everything was fine. He could feel her holding back so he took her hand once again.

“You know you could never hurt me.” He said.

“But-”

“No. Marinette, I trust you with my life. Now I don’t want to see anymore tears fall okay?” He kissed her hand and she sat up and hugged him.

“I trust you too Kitty.” She whispered into his chest.

The sun rose in the distance, its golden rays peeking through her window as they sat holding each other as dawn came upon them.


End file.
